pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Noche de Entrega de los LOL's Choice Awards
108px Alfombra Roja A cargo de Roberta... Roberta: Hola a todos! Les habla Roberta! y esta es la gran noche, Si! La Entrega de los LOL's Choice Awards! Miren quien llega por la alfombra roja..Es Lady Gaga!! (Llega Lady Gaga vestida de un caballo hecho de pelo real!) GaGa: Es un honor para mi estar aqui...y... Roberta: Mirad! Ya es hora de irnos!! Disfruten la entrega!! GaGa: ._____________. La Entrega en Si! A cargo de La Rana Rene y Felipe The C... (Aplausos) Presentacion: Rene: I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock Felipe: Your peacock, cock Rene:'''Your peacock, cock, cock '''Felipe: Your peacock Rene:'''I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock '''Felipe: Your peacock, cock Rene:'''Your peacock, cock, cock '''Felipe: Your peacock (Aplausos) Rene: Woooh!! Cuanta Gente!! Saluda Felipe!! Felipe: Hola!!(?) Rene: Bueno, Buenas tardes a todos! Es una honra para mi...estar aqui esta noche!(empieza a llorar) en especial, porque asi podre pagar la casa de mi abuela la burra! TTwTT''(Rompe en llanto)'' Felipe: e.O (El publico le lanza tomates a Rene) Felipe: Bueno, primero recibamos a Nerer!! Para presentar el LOL a la mejor historia de drama (Aplausos) Nerer: Buenas Tardes a todos! Hace poco presenciamos una escena dramatica con la abuela la burra de Rene!! Rene: Oye! Nerer: Bueno, el caso es que..Suele llamarse "drama" únicamente al que incluye elementos, especialmente cuando tiene el llamado "final trágico", pero el término abarca también las obras cómicas... De hecho, desde sus inicios en la Grecia Antigua (donde se considera que el teatro tiene su nacimiento occidental) el drama incluye la tragedia y la comedia. Posteriormente, el drama se divide en géneros realistas y géneros no realistas; entre los primeros quedaron.... Rene: Callate ya boludo y presenta los nominados!!!!! (El publico le lanza tomates a Rene) Nerer: Bueno, entre los nominados a el LOL a la mejor historia de drama tenemos.... La historia de un Lider de gimnasio Archivo:Fausto_DP.pngDe ahora en delante te declaro como Lider de Gimnasio de Ciudad Sunyshore Melisa Archivo:Entrenadora_guay_DP.pngMe da mucho gusto alfin poder tomar el puesto de Lisandro-Sempai Archivo:Fausto_DP.pngUn año ha pasado desde la supuesta muerte de Lisandro no puedo creer que el le dejara su legado a una Niña,hmp Lisandro donde quieras que estes te quiero decir que hiciste un gran bien Hay palabras que los Magikarps no entienden Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.pngNo hay discución Alice, iremos a una tienda de mascotas para dejarlo en consignación hasta cuando alguien quiera comprarlo' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Pero papá yo creo que.....'' Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.pngNo Alice, ya dije que no, Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png-''Pero déjame hablar, ni siquiera me permites que diga.....'' Archivo:Cara_de_Blastoise.png¿Acaso no entiendes lo que significa NO?-''Su tono de voz se elevó hasta convertirse en un grito violento-He dicho que no quie-ro al Grow-Lithe en esta casa ¿Entiendes? ¿hablamos el mismo idioma? ¡Responde! ¿Hablamos el mismo idioma?'' So... what? Se sentó en una mesa y se sintió en su mundo. No había mucha gente en el lugar y la poca que había estaba metida en sus asuntos, así que Melanie se sintió libre de escribir en su diario mientras desayunaba. “Querido Diario... suena raro escribir eso. En fin... éste día no es tan malo como creí que sería. Está lloviendo, que es una de mis cosas favoritas y este café es tan... no lo sé, no puedo describirlo con palabras. Tendrías que ser una persona para verlo. El pueblo y en especial este lugar hacen un contraste hermoso con la lluvia. Es como un refugio donde puedes sentirte segura. Las mesas junto a la ventana, tan típicas en un café....“ Poke-parodias de Terror Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Meowth.pngTengo que coger algo que me salve.... Meowth coge la sandia y la lanza a Duskull Archivo:Cara_contenta_de_Meowth.pngEso te retrasará un rato Archivo:Cara_de_Duskull.pngAl contrario, me encantan las sandias..muajajajaja Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Meowth.pngUaaaaaa....que alguien me ayude...... Meowth trata de salir por la puerta para gatos, pero se queda atascado Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Meowth.pngCielos, no debí comerme tantos Rattataa.....uaaaaaaaaaa.. Archivo:Cara_de_Rattata.png¿Con que fuiste tu? A el chicos!!!!! Hoenn Renace: Campeones de Hoenn Archivo:Germán2_Invierno.png: Hey escucharon esa Voz! Archivo:Lin_sprite.png: -se tapa la boca- Archivo:White_NB.png: German estas oyendo cosas Archivo:Germán2_Invierno.png: No!! Archivo:Zatho1.png: Si Mejor entremos! Archivo:Germán2_Invierno.png: ewe! Nadie me Hace caso TWT Archivo:Brayan.png: Que frio hace! ewe Adentro de la Cueva Archivo:White_NB.png: Tengo Miedo D: Archivo:Germán2_Invierno.png: Estoy Aki nwn Archivo:?.png: -le tira una piedra a german- Archivo:Germán2_Invierno.png: Auch @w@ Archivo:Brayan.png: Que es eso! Se empieza a mover la tierra Archivo:Zatho1.png: ESTAMPIDA!!!! Nerer: Y EL GANADOR ES: Hay palabras que los magikarp no entienden!!!! (Aplausos) Stalin pasa Rene: ewO, Stalin no es Felipe??? Felipe: Nop!! Es mi hermano!! Es una historia larga, cuando mi abuelita.... Stalin: e.w, Me van a dejar agradecer o que??? Rene: No!! ED (El publico le lanza tomates a Rene) Stalin: Bueno, Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores, me he esforzado mucho en esta novela y es un honor para mi recibir este premio! Muchas Gracias!! VOZ: Esta es la primera nominacion a Stalin y el primer premio que recibe en los LOL's Choice Awards (Aplausos) Felipe: Bueno, Ahora recibamos a Saur! para presentar el LOL a la mejor pareja humana!! (Aplausos) Saur: ewe! Como diria andrea...EL AMOR!!!*W* Es uno de los sentimientos mas puros (Se aproxima Rene con un cuchillo) Saur: ewO!!! Y los nominados son:!!! ' Julie y Helio' Keyko y Sarume Paula y Victor Lisandro y Ari King y Mika Salen Corazoncitos de papel de la parte superior de arriba(?) Saur: LOS GANADORES SON:' Julie y Helio!!' Julie y Helio pasan flotando en una banana de chocolate Julie: Muchas Gracias por la nominacino y por el premio! Es un honor para mi y mi pareja todo esto!! Helio: Es..Cierto!!! (?) Gracias! VOZ: Esta es la primera nominacion a Julie y a Helio y su primer premio en los LOL's Choice Awards (Aplausos) Felipe: Ahora recibamos a Jose para presentar el LOL al Personaje revelación (Aplausos) Jose: Hola a todos! El personaje revelacion es aquel que ha logrado destacar en muy poco tiempo, el novato de todo el grupo de premios! cuchi cuchi cuchi!!(?) Rene: Wiii, yo estoy nominado!! ewe (El publico le lanza tomates a Rene) Jose: Los nominados son...!!! Souffle, de K.Y.O.T.O Tyra: (Sale con una naranja en la mano) Quien anda ahí??? (Llega Souffle con una capa) Julie: Souffle!!!*o* Tyra: =O (Exprime las naranjas y le lanza el jugo a Souffle) Julie: Soufflé Cuidado!!!!! (El jugo de las naranjas moja a Soufflé, y este se empieza a hinchar tanto que explota) Julie: Noooooooooooo!!!! TwT (Aparece Souffle detrás de Julie) Souffle:.... Julie: Soufflé!!! Estás Vivo!!! pero...COMO??? Souffle:.... Mandy: Eso lo explica todo, vamos a comer chochitos!!! Rene de K.Y.O.T.O En el cuarto de drogaciones(?): Chavez:(Fumando cocaina y besandose con kesha de vez en cuando) Hay! nada mejor que hacerlo a escondidas! Kesha: Tu lo has dicho! wajaja! (Llega Rene) Rene: Wow! esto si que es diversion! Hola Miley! Miley: Hola Liam!!(?)(sigue fumando salvia) Rihanna(Atiende a Rene y le entrega una pipa con marihuana) Rene: Gracias n_n!! (Rene empieza a aspirar la droga) Alonso de My Adventures in Wonderland Avril: que cosa..?¿ German: la roca es conductora de electricidad no tendria que pasarle eso. Jannie: bueno pero esta pasando asi que mejor ignoremoslo. Alonso: rey Leo no quisiera interrumpir su secion de "tortura a la roca gigante que casualmente parese persona" pero podria apresurarse. Golem: oye..! soy un golem no una roca gigangte..! Alonso: si lo siento podriamos apresurarnos se hace tarde y tenemos que volver a casa lo mas rapido posible. Leo: bueno ya va solo dejame terminar...(saca una sonrisa malevola mirando fijamente al Golem) ya aprendiste tu leccion Duval...?¿ Duval: si señor lo lamento... no lo volvere a hacer de nuevo... German de Hoenn Renace Archivo:Avril Sprite.png: German idiota Archivo:Avril Sprite.png: Mria lo que provocas Archivo:Germán2.png: Pero tu comensaste Archivo:Zatho1.png: Dejen de discutir y corramos.. Archivo:Zubat NB.pngArchivo:Zubat NB.pngArchivo:Zubat NB.pngArchivo:Zubat NB.pngArchivo:Zubat NB.pngArchivo:Zubat NB.png: Baaat Archivo:Avril Sprite.png: -Le pone cabe a German- Archivo:Germán2.png: -Se cae- Todos: XDDDDDDDDD Melinda de Miedos entre almohadas Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Bueno vamos a olvidar esto T_T. Voy a contar mi historia. Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Miss: ¿No la iba a contar yo? T_T Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Calla. Déjale contar la historia. T_T Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Vale. Una chica estaba con su novio en una fiesta en la playa. Entonces decidió meterse en el agua... Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png Fire: No, por Arceus no lo sigas contando, da demasiado miedo... No me creo que se halla metido en el agua... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: ._.' Eh... Claro... Bueno, entonces la chica desapareció. Al día siguiente su cadáver se encontró medio devorado. Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png Fire: ¿¿Véis?? Las playas son peligrosas... Jose: EL GANADOR ES: GERMAN DE HOENN RENACE Aplausos Pasa German German: Wow, es una sorpresa para mi! la verdad es que pense que todos me odiaban ewe,! Gracias!!!! VOZ: Esta es la primera nominacion y el primer premio que gana German en los LOL's Choice Awards Rene: No gane!! TwT Me las pagaras Germen de Trigo!!! (El publico le lanza tomates a Rene) Felipe: Recibamos a King para la entrega al LOL al Mejor Personaje humano femenino! Aplausos King: Buenas Noches a todos!! Desde siempre, las mujeres han dominado al mundo(?) Abucheos de los hombres King: ewO, quiero decir...las mujeres han sido nuestras esclavas(?) Abucheos de las mujeres King: Quiero decir, los hombres han sido amantes de los ratones!(?) Abucheos de los hamsters King: ._., mejor presento a las nominadas, ewe Julia Felivene-Mundos Mágicos ¡En verdad eran una molesta plaga! Mientras tanto, Valentina estaba sentada en el banco, sin poder moverse. Julia le habia pedido su báculo y Valentina sin dudas aceptó en dárselo. Mientras que Julia la cubria de los diabillos, Valentina le decia con anticipación los movimientos de estos. - ¡Julia! ¡Cuidado arriba! -Julia levantó la mirada y encontró a Helio con la espada. Gracias a Valentina, logró cubrirse con el báculo. Ahora Julia en verdad estaba en aprietos. Tratando de pisotear a los diabillos y además esquivar o bloquear los ataques de Helio. - ¿Qué te parece un tiempo fuera? -le dijo Julia. Helio se rió. - ¿Eres tan debil que debes pedir eso? -preguntó Helio. Esta vez estaba seguro que Julia no podia representar alguna amenaza. Julia apretó los dientes, sentia frustración pero no se rendiria. Apretó el báculo y con la fuerza que le restaba comenzó a golpear. La verdad era que ocurrió lo mismo. Estaba cegada por la rabia y no atinaba a una. Más bien, se hacia daño así misma. Aún seguia en pie gracias a que Valentina la ayudaba prediciendo los movimientos.- Me parece que tendré que deshacerme de la vidente - dijo mirando a Valentina con unos ojos que congelaban. Valentina logró ponerse de pie pero aun tenia las quemaduras en las piernas y en las manos. Por suerte eran quemaduras de su propio ataque por lo que curarian en seguida. - ¡No te atrevas! -exclamó Julia, dando un fuerte golpe en el pecho a Helio. Este solo levantó su mano hacia Julia y se desplegó una fuerte ráfaga de aire que hizo volar su sombrero y que Julia chocara contra la pared muy fuerte. Helio se acercó a ella. Iba a atravesarla con la espada, entonces Julia sintió un susurró proviniente de el. - Revolvus imagus oritianper nowter -Las pupilas de Julia se contrajeron velozmente por aquel conjuro. Ahora lo recordó... ¡El conjuro inverso de transformación humana! Entonces, miró como la espada venia a ella, y sin tiempo sólo cerró los ojos. Keyko-Hidden keyko: les va a sonar raro pero..julia es hechicera rodrigo: eso explicaria porque se junta contigo, rara con rara keyko: sigue asi y molere a quemar tu poster de miley cirus rodrigo: en la que sale en bikiny nooo¡¡ keyko: lo hare si sigues molestandome dante: bueno hermanita, es hora de tu baño keyko: antes muerta¡¡¡ 5 de sus hermanos la persiguieron hasta que la lograron meter en la bañera con agua muy caliente* en la mañana siguiente* despues de la escuela* keyko: de acuerdo veamos si esto sirve *intenta abrirla* rayos el corcho esta apretado luego de un rato* keyko: alfin la abri *tira el liquido en el aire y se abre un portal por el que una mano jala a keyko hacia el portal y est aparece en casa de la abuela* julia: alfin llegas keyko: alguna razon para asustarme?¡ julia: es importante, creo que la abuela murio? miraron a la abuela y estaba roncando con zzz saliendo de su boca Alicia-my advetures en wonderland Alicia: Avril yo se que no lo quieres pero sin el…no tendríamos lo que necesitáramos. Avril: mama reacciona quieres..!! El es un vago..!! Hasta el gato negro se mueve mas que el..!! Lo único que hace el maldito idiota es sentarse comer e insultarme..!! Que acaso no puedes entenderlo…(saca unas lagrimas) Alicia: (le limpia la cara) hablaremos con el cuando vuelvan… Germán: y para que…?¿ no hará nada, recuerdas lo que me quiso hacer cuando le dije que se le hacia tarde y tenia que irse…(pone cara de asustado) Alicia: ok hablaremos de esto solo nosotros 3… ahora rápido que perderán el autobús. Avril y Germán salen corriendo a la parada del autobús pero lo pierden. Germán: no no no no no…(intenta golpearlo para que sepan que llegaron) Avril: te preocupas tanto por eso…?¿ Germán: no, me preocupo en ganar mis últimos años para que mama pida el divorcio y la ayude yo… LunaSama-Dimensions Valen: Si supongo...soy Valentina gracias por rescatarme German: Soy German, aunque lo hubieras vencido con la forma guerrera que traes Valen: Osea semi desnuda con esta ropita? German: No de esa manera -.-, ese idiota me trajo para aca y eso que yo ni queria regresar Valen: Has venido ya antes German: Claro solo que ahora me han borrado el recuerdo de como regresar Valen: Ahhh primero Helio y ahora tu German: O por cierto traes una pajara sabia en tu hombro Valen: Lo de sabia lo podria cortar, es Azula Azula: Mucho gusto guerrero elemental de Terra German: Je nadie me habia llamado asi Azula: Oye Valen porque no puedes tener su humor =3 Valen: Ni lo sueñes Avril-The Unknow World Avril: -.- Julia: Te despertaste y me tumbaste hacia atras!! Avril: Espera que te ayudo? Julia: No, no, me gusta como se ve todo de aqui, los arboles, los animales...Claro que quiero que me ayudess!! Avril ayuda a Julia rapidamente.. Julia: BUeno y....¿ya llegamos? Avril: No... Julia: Ya llegamos? Avril: No... Julia: Y ahora? Avril: No... Julia: Y aho... Avril: NO todavia, llegaremos en mucho mas tiempoo!!! ........Cinco minutos despues.... Julia: Y ahora? Avril: Llegaremos mañana, haremos una parada en un pueblo y descansaremos comeremos y sladremos al otro dia.... Julia: aaa Ya llegamos al pueblito? Nikolas y Avril: -.- King: Y la Ganadora es: Avril de The Unknow World!!! Aplausos Liz: Wow, no me lo esperaba! muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron! Gracias Julie por crear la novela!! Rene: ewe, yo tambien ayude(?) Liz: *jala de las patas a rene* VOZ:Esta es la primera nominacion y el primer premio que gana Lizz en los LOL's Choice Awards Rene: Bueno, Felipe! Creo que es hora de matarte!! Felipe: ? Rene: Pues, que tendrás un reemplazo! Magito! Ven! Felipe: *se va por el tobogán* Magito: Hola a todos! Yo era su anfitrión desde el principio! Solo que me quitaron el puesto! Rene: Bueno, es hora de escuchar algo de musica, Aqui viene Katy Perry!!!! Katy Perry: Hola a todos Os cantare mi nuevo exito! You’re so hypnotizing Could you be the devil, could you be an angel Your touch magnetizing Feels like I am floating, leave my body glowing They say be afraid You’re not like the others, futuristic lover Different DNA, they don’t understand you You’re from a whole another world A different dimension You open my eyes And I’m ready to go, lead me into the light Kiss me, k-k-kiss me Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison Take me, t-t-take me Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction Boy, you’re an alien, your touch so far away It’s supernatural, extraterrestrial You’re so supersonic Wanna feel your powers, stub(?) me with your lasers Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic You’re from a whole another world A different dimension You open my eyes And I’m ready to go, lead me into the light Kiss me, k-k-kiss me Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison Take me, t-t-take me Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction Boy, you’re an alien, your touch so far away It’s supernatural, extraterrestrial There is this transcendental, on another level Boy, you’re my lucky star I wanna walk on your wave length And be there when you vibrate For you I risk it all… all Kiss me, k-k-kiss me Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison Take me, t-t-take me Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction Boy, you’re an alien, your touch so far away It’s supernatural, extraterrestrial Extraterrestrial Extraterrestrial Boy, you’re an alien, your touch so far away It’s supernatural, extraterrestrial Magito: Bueno, eso estuvo muy bien Katy!! Recibamos ahora a Kevin Kevin: Hola a todos, en las novelas de PE, lo mas importante a veces son los sprites e imagenes, y aqui queremos premiar al que mejor los hace...Los nominados son: Venu: Archivo:Julie_Cross.png Paula: Archivo:Paula_en_la_piscina.png German: Archivo:German_new.png Lisandro: Archivo:Lisandro(5).png Keyko: Archivo:Keyko_hi.png Comentarios *NYAA!! VIVAN LOS LOL´S!! ^w^ Fanny-Chan, el angel de la felicidad ʚϊɞ Cuida a tus amigos bajo la llave de tu vida 16:43 20 mar 2011 (UTC) * * * * * * *